<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escapism by frogsarebitches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471339">Escapism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsarebitches/pseuds/frogsarebitches'>frogsarebitches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Abuse, Drug Use, M/M, Mental Health Issues, PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsarebitches/pseuds/frogsarebitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus lay curled up on the sidewalk alone. His hands were still slightly sticky with blood and the dust coating the pavement stuck to his palms like hot glue. The sound of the traffic, only meters from his head, felt miles away, muffled by screams and yelling. Klaus could hear footsteps around him but wasn’t sure if they were they were the sounds of encroaching Vietnam soldiers or just regular civilians trying to sidestep the crazy man laying in the middle of the street.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus lay curled up on the sidewalk alone. His hands were still slightly sticky with blood and the dust coating the pavement stuck to his palms like hot glue. The sound of the traffic, only meters from his head, felt miles away, muffled by screams and yelling. Klaus could hear footsteps around him but wasn’t sure if they were they were the sounds of encroaching Vietnam soldiers or just regular civilians trying to sidestep the crazy man laying in the middle of the street. Klaus screwed his eyes shut so tightly that it physically hurt; the sharp pain radiating throughout his whole body like a hot fever. Eventually, Klaus managed to drag his body upright and saw that it was dark. Had it been dark when he got off the bus? No, he didn’t think so. He huffed a laugh but it came out forced and bitter, half-caught in the dry chasm of his throat. </p><p>“Klaus, are you okay?” Klaus turned towards the voice and saw that it was Ben, crouching down beside him with concern etched across his features. Had he been there this whole time? He couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed so just nodded instead, having already forgotten the question.</p><p>Klaus wasn’t sure how long it took them to get to the Academy, but it must’ve taken longer than he thought because one second he was crossing the road and the next he was standing at the top of the grand stone steps of the Academy and warily prising open the front door. His body dragged behind him like a corpse, his feet lagging and then clumsily catching on the door frame. He stumbled and thought back to how often he had fallen on that exact same door frame whilst intoxicated. He must look like he was. He definitely felt drunk, but knew he wasn’t or there wouldn’t be half a dozen ghosts there waiting for him with hollowed out faces inside. </p><p>Traipsing past them determinedly with his hands over his hears, he went into the entrance hall, hastily casting a glance towards the sitting room and thanking God it was deserted. He didn’t want anyone seeing him like this; they already thought he was a mess as it was. He blinked and suddenly he was standing in his room. He frowned to himself, casting a glance around the room but found he couldn’t find it in himself to care too much. He blinked and he was in the bath. Then, he blinked again and Dave’s blood was gone, but the bath water was a different colour. Rusty, almost. The smell of copper tinged the air and thickened it, like smoke. The hollowed out feeling in his chest deepened until it felt less like a hole and more like a crater. After he blinked one final time, he found himself laying curled up atop his blankets and falling asleep in bed before he could even worry about nightmares.</p><p><br/>
The next time Klaus opened his eyes it was morning and a thin sliver of light was filtering in through the gap between his curtains. For a moment he couldn’t remember what had happened, but then he did and only wished that he couldn’t. And then he pretended not to. Something moved in the corner of his eye and he slowly turned towards it. The piercing black eyes of a man stared back at him – but no, they weren’t his eyes, they were holes. The man had deep chasms where his eyes should be, and thick streaks of red ran down from them and stained his white shirt bloody. The man screamed at him, shouting, yelling at Klaus to help him but Klaus knew he couldn’t. He tried to tell him that, but he wouldn’t listen. He was too angry, and there was nobody else to yell at, no one else who had the capacity to listen. Only Klaus, who felt like his head and heart were going to explode simultaneously. This is why he hated being sober.</p><p>He lay motionless in bed for what could have been a couple minutes or a couple hours, just trying to persistently block out the noise and pretend he was anywhere but here. He was distantly aware of Ben trying to talk him into getting up, and yelling at the other ghost to leave his brother alone. It didn’t work of course, it never did. It should’ve have been comforting, his brother trying to help him, but it wasn’t. Not when he could still hear the screaming, not when it began intertwining with his own and his throat was left even drier and more achingly sore than it was before.<br/>
Eventually he did manage to peel himself from the covers, shrugging on his leather pants and a t-shirt with clammy hands before grabbing his coat from where he must have slung it on the floor last night and wrapping it around himself like a security blanket. The apparition was gone at long last and Ben smiled at him warmly, so Klaus forced himself to return one and hoped it was convincing. If Ben’s grimace was anything to go by, it definitely wasn’t. He could hear clattering coming from the dining room as he made his way hazily downstairs. He saw that his siblings were all sat at the wooden table with full plates, and there was one spare seat where he saw a fresh breakfast was waiting for him. Grace was the only one to turn around when he came in and graciously smiled when she saw him at the door. He must look terrible.</p><p>“Klaus, honey; I’m so glad you’re home! Take a seat, I have some pancakes with your name on them!” She smiled at him sweetly, and he couldn’t find it in himself not to at least attempt smiling back. His bottom lip split as he did so and he wiped the blood away: shocked when he withdrew his hand and it was entirely stained red. The red spilled into the cracks of his palms and dripped from his fingertips. He sighed and took a seat next to Diego at the far end of the table, furiously wiping his hands on his pants until he worried his tattoos would rub off.</p><p>“Where did you slink off to last night, then?” Diego questioned, gesturing towards him with a piece of bacon impaled on his fork. Klaus jerked his head from his bloody hand to stare at his brother instead, but was interrupted before he could even open his mouth to answer.</p><p>“Yeah we could’ve actually used your help last night. Not that it was expected, of course.” Luther added, scowling at him.</p><p>He turned back to mutely stare at his plate, too numb to take in any of what they were saying, which was probably a good thing; it didn’t sound very nice. He snuck a look at his hand under the table and found that it was clean again. He heard a sigh escape someone next to him and then the scraping of forks as they continued eating. He was faintly aware of a conversation about a break in taking place around him, but he still couldn’t hear them over the ear-splitting screams of the corpses looming listlessly in the corner.</p><p>Although Klaus was the last one to leave the table, he was also the only one to leave his breakfast completely untouched. When he rose from his chair, Grace came to collect his food with uncharacteristically furrowed brows. Klaus instantly felt guilty for disappointing her. “You haven’t eaten any of your breakfast, Klaus. Are you feeling quite well?” She pressed the back of her hand to Klaus’ forehead. “You do feel a little warm. Would you like me to check you over?”  </p><p>Klaus shook his head. “No thank you, mom. I’m just going to lie down for a while, I think.” </p><p>Grace nodded, pushing the damp hair out of his face and sighing quietly. “Okay dear. Come back and see me if you feel no better after you’ve slept.”</p><p>“Okay, mom.” And with that he traipsed back upstairs to his bedroom, in the hopes of using sleep as a means to escape the horrors of his reality for just a little while longer.</p><p>Klaus opted not to go back to see Grave, figuring it was probably for the best. He couldn’t sleep no matter how much he wanted to, which made sense since he had only recently woken up and the ghosts still weren’t letting up. Regardless, without being able to use sleep as a viable escape, he would have to turn to the next best thing. </p><p>He slipped on the shoes scattered by his door, walked out into hallway and began descending the stairs before he realised Diego was beside him and talking. He gasped and almost lost his footing before Diego reached out and grabbed his arm. “Woah dude, you okay?” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah just didn’t see you.” Klaus explained, shrugged out of his brother’s grasp.</p><p>“I knocked on your door…” Diego responded, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“I know,” Klaus lied. How had he not seen him standing right in front of his face?  He must be even more fucked up than he thought. “What is it, Diego?” </p><p>“Well, like I said, we need to find the two masks so we can steal their suitcase. Five needs it to stop the apocalypse.” </p><p>Masks… apocalypse… this all sounded so familiar – but Klaus didn’t know why. He shrugged, continuing his descent down the stairs and was making his way to the front door when Diego grabbed his arm again. He pulled back violently and fell abruptly onto the floor, yelling loudly when Diego tried to help him up. “Don’t touch me!” <em>Well, that’s new</em>. Klaus flushed with embarrassment.</p><p>Diego stepped back quickly, concern etched across his features. “Okay, okay. God, dude… are you sure you’re alright?” </p><p>“I’m fine! I just don’t want you all over me! Is that so shocking to you?” Klaus didn’t wait for a response, instead he just wretched the door open, cringing as it slammed shut behind him. His head swam with guilt but he knew just the thing to get rid of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking out of the alleyway, Klaus felt a thousand times lighter. The ghosts had faded away as soon as he’d pushed the pointed tip of the syringe into his arm and his mind quieted until there was nothing there but the warm buzz of his high. Klaus hadn’t asked for any drugs in particular, just the strongest the dealer had on him, and he couldn’t help but smile as the heroin swam through his veins and drowned his brain in bliss. He felt so peaceful. He slipped out into the street, noting with limited awareness that it was now early evening. He blocked out the blinding car headlights with his arm; his mind was still clouded but pleasantly so, now. He hailed a cab with his free arm and gave the driver the Academy’s address, relieved when he rooted around in his pockets and found he actually had enough change to pay for the journey.</p><p>When he stepped inside, he could hear the clanging of plates again and mutterings of conversation in the dining room and figured it must already be dinner. He walked in, smiling pleasantly and waving a tattooed ‘hello’ hand at his siblings. He took a seat next to Diego and immediately began eating, only now realising how hungry he had been. </p><p>“You’re in a good mood.” Diego noted, pausing in his eating to give Klaus a once over.  </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?” Klaus responded, around a mouth full of spaghetti. </p><p>“I don’t know, you seemed weird earlier,”  Diego frowned.</p><p>“Well, all better now.” Klaus smiled, and continued eating ravenously even though he could still feel his brother’s eyes on him. </p><p>It was silent for a while, spare the scraping of utensils against plates, before Five began speaking. “Well, now that we have the suitcase I think it’s time we talk logistics. I think the safest route is for us all of us to travel together to before the apocalypse so that we have the best chance at stopping it.”</p><p>Suitcase. <em>Suitcase</em>. Klaus dropped his fork and it clattered onto his, now mostly empty, plate. He gasped quietly. <em>Hazel. Cha-Cha. Suitcase. Looking for Five.</em> He remembered. God, he remembered <em>everything</em>. His stomach lurched and he began clenching the fork in his hand so tightly his knuckles turned white and the metal dug into his skin. He stood abruptly, rushing out of the room and into the bathroom where he slammed the door shut, where he then proceeded to violently dispel his barely-digested meal into the toilet. </p><p>“Klaus?” A voice asked - it sounded like Allison. He threw up again in response, the bile burning his throat and leaving a rotten taste on his tongue. He slumped against the bathroom wall, breathing heavily. “Klaus?” The voice sounded closer now, and was accompanied by a tentative knocking on the door. “Are you okay?” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Don’t come in!” He replied, pushing against the door with his foot as it began to steadily open. “I just, uh, ate some bad sushi earlier, is all. I’m fine.” </p><p>“Are you sure?” Allison didn’t sound convinced.</p><p>“Yeah! Go on, I’ll be out in a minute.”</p><p>Klaus didn’t move for about half an hour, too worried about the judgemental looks that would surely be evident on his sibling’s faces when he walked back out again. He could practically hear them  already: <em>Stupid junkie. Dramatic. Good for nothing...</em></p><p>He stood up slowly, using the bathtub for support and swept past the (now blessedly empty) dining room and straight upstairs to bed. </p><p>He slept better this time. The drugs were still in his system and they chased the worst of his nightmares away, obscured his memories enough that he could pretend they were fictional, or perhaps make them more malleable so that he was able to distort them into something better, more tolerable. A reality he could live in. Unfortunately, by the time he woke his high was long gone and he found himself aching for something that could get rid of the itch of sobriety crawling underneath his skin. </p><p>It only took him five minutes to find his stash. In the midst of his disorientation the other night he had forgotten how many drugs he had stored away in his room in case he was ever grounded and found himself without access to a dealer. Heaven forbid he be left with the ghosts with no way to flush them out. He popped two unidentifiable blue pills into his mouth, savouring the way they fizzed on his dry tongue and headed downstairs.</p><p>He could smell breakfast cooking as soon as he walked into the kitchen, and smiled when he saw bacon and eggs sizzling in pans on the stove. He could get used to this. He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten so well in so many days consecutively – probably the last time he had been at the Academy. It was a wonder he’d survived this long, honestly. Grace smiled warmly at him when he entered, whereas Luther and Five merely looked up and then went back to their conversation. Klaus was glad, he didn’t want them poking about his business. They didn’t need to know. He wasn’t sure he could actually speak now anyway, the pills he had taken seemed to have numbed his tongue. He wondered how long they had actually been sitting in the back of his drawer. </p><p>Dinner was mostly quiet: the others spoke of the apocalypse but Klaus found he could drown out the conversation entirely if he just concentrated on his breakfast and the song he was quietly humming to himself. “God, shut up!” Klaus snapped his head up from his food, towards whoever had yelled. “I can’t hear myself think!” Luther growled, and Klaus ducked his head. Apparently he hadn’t been that quiet.</p><p>“Sorry.” He mumbled. </p><p>Luther blinked. “That’s it? No sarcastic retort? Just sorry?” </p><p>“Did you want a sarcastic retort?” Klaus questioned, peering over at Luther.</p><p>“God, no. It’s just weird you actually apologising.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Klaus repeated, and then took his plate to the sink and walked out of the room. He didn’t need this today. </p><p>Just as he was starting up the stairs, he felt something grab his arm and he yelped, jerking away to get some distance. </p><p>“Right, what was that?” Diego asked, accusingly pointing at Klaus.</p><p>“What?” Klaus asked, turning to face him with flushed cheeks as Ben made his way over to his side. </p><p>“What?” Diego mimicked, frowning. “That! You’ve been jumpy for days! Whats going on? Did you take something?” </p><p>Klaus’ head swam with the questions, he couldn’t take it all in right now. He decided to go for the last one. “Did I take something? Why is that always the first thing you guys think?”</p><p>“Because you’re always taking something.” Diego said simply. Klaus scoffed, though he supposed he couldn’t really argue with that. Besides, it would he a good cover. It was better than explaining to his brother than he was most likely loosing his mind. His last hit just made him a little bit paranoid. Well, if the shoe fits.</p><p>“Yeah,” Klaus replied, nodding. “Yeah I took something and its not really agreeing with me. So, if that’s all…” he began ascending the stairs again, but Diego tightened the grip and he bit his lip to keep from yelling again. “What is it, Diego?” His question came out a lot harsher than intended, but he really needed to get away so he could take a couple more pills. These old ones really weren’t hitting the spot. He need to get fucked up, and soon.  </p><p>“Just – you’d tell if something was wrong, wouldn’t you?” Diego asked, removing his hand from where it was still grasping Klaus’ arm.</p><p>“Would you?” Klaus asked. Diego frowned at him, and Klaus took that as his cue to leave. He clambered up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door shut behind him before he could get trapped in another unwanted conversation.</p><p>Barely an hour passed before he was interrupted from staring blankly at his wall by hearing the blare  of someone yelling his name downstairs. At first he thought it was a ghost but then he hazily recalled taking another handful of pills not too long ago and figured they wouldn’t be bothering him for at least a few more hours. All five of his siblings stood at the foot of the stairs, looking as if they were headed out. “God, finally.” Luther sighed. “We’ve been waiting forever.”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Klaus asked.</p><p>“Well, if you’d bothered to listen to us at all these past few days, you would know-“</p><p>“Lay off, Luther.” Allison warned. “We’re going to use the suitcase to go back in time Klaus, remember? We talked about it this morning at breakfast.” Klaus frowned. Had they already eaten breakfast? What time was it? He’d only just woken up. He looked to Ben at his left who just wore the same worried look on his face as Allison and Diego. A sigh escaped him, he was getting really tired of that look. </p><p>“Yeah I remember,” Klaus lied. “So when are we going?”</p><p>“Right now.” Five responded, slamming the suitcase onto the ground in front of them. Klaus gasped, stepping backwards. He knew that case. It had been stuffed into the vent he had escaped from. What if it took him to them? Even worse, what if they travelled back in time and he was right back there, still in the midst of getting tortured. He wasn’t sure he could go through that again. Not when he’d barely escaped with his life last time. What if he had to watch Dave die again?</p><p>“You know, maybe I shouldn’t,” He began, wringing his hands. “I mean, that thing seems dangerous and my power is pretty much worthless anyway so…”</p><p>“Klaus,” Luther warned. “You’re coming.”</p><p>Klaus could feel himself shaking, but forced himself to nod jerkily. He knew what Luther was capable of; he knew what it felt like to have the crushing force of his hand around his throat and to be thrown across the room like he weighed nothing. And that’s when he wasn’t even the root cause of his anger. Klaus dreaded to think what Luther could do to him when he got in his way. He wasn’t sure which outcome was worse: being tortured by Hazel and Cha-Cha or being on the receiving end of Luther’s fists. He decided he’d rather take his chances with the suitcase - at least he’d have more of a  chance of not getting beaten the shit out of.</p><p>He joined his siblings as they all placed their hands on the suitcase, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as Five immediately engulfed the seven of them in flashes of startling blue light. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! Sorry this took me 50 years to update - apparently you're supposed to figure out a plot before you start writing??? Anyways, pls enjoy and I'm sorry for the sadness x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Klaus held Dave’s face in his hands; it was warm, soft. His lips curled up into a smile, the hazy bar lights reflected in the honey mirrors of his eyes. Klaus felt a firm hand wrap around his neck and pull him close, until their lips were touching and everything else ceased to exist. He brought his own hand to rest against Dave’s chest and felt his heart beating steadily below it, shivering as sparks raced across his skin and his mind melted into happy obliviousness - because when he pulled his hand back, it was wet. He breath caught in his throat as he stared down at it: red? Why was his hand red? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked back up at Dave and immediately went staggering backwards, back colliding with the wall behind them as he brought his hand up to cover his gaping mouth. Dave’s perfect face was now tainted: blood ran thickly down his chin, deepening the curve of his smile. His lips parted and the blood flowed endlessly from them, never seeming to run dry. Klaus stared into his eyes, once golden brown, now inky black and void-less. This wasn’t his Dave. The impostor parted his lips to speak, “why did you do this to me, Klaus?” Klaus shook where he stood, cowering against the wall. “You left me here to die alone - I would still be alive if it weren’t for you!” Klaus tried to stand but his legs only served to root him in place, leaving him stuck stead-fast to the floor. He tore his eyes from the ground to stare into the dark ones still boring into him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“N-no, Dave.” He cried, utterly at a loss. “I would never-” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Liar! You watched me die and did nothing!” Dave accused, prowling closer. His voice sounded so much angrier than he remembered; rough and full of venom. His wound opened up even wider and blood gushed from it; an unnatural amount of blood pouring mercilessly out of his chest and staining his clothes. “But that's all you ever do, isn’t it Klaus? Nothing.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!” Klaus cried. Hot tears ran down his face and blurred his vision until all he could see was a dark figure standing before him, blurred into insignificance and no longer even resembling a real person. “I- I was good with you!” He stuttered, “I was good! I was getting better!” Klaus finally tore his feet from the ground and rushed over to the monster masquerading as his beloved, grasping him by the arms in an effort to shake some of the old Dave loose. He only succeeded in further infuriating the man, who shoved him violently to the floor. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll never get better, Klaus! Don’t you see that? God, you never grow up do you? Still just a silly child; forever afraid of the dark.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Klaus was openly sobbing now, clutching himself where he sat dejected on the floor. The monster continued to laugh and taunt him, chanting his name cruelly until the noise gave Klaus a splitting headache. Klaus, Klaus, Klaus…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus!” Klaus shot up in bed, his head colliding with something hard and solid. “Fuck!” He opened his eyes and saw Five inches from his face, rubbing his head and squinting. Klaus gulped in huge mouthfuls of air, scanning his eyes around the room and quickly realising he was drenched in sweat. He couldn’t see Dave anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” He asked, his voice hoarse and dry, staring at his siblings surrounding his bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, we time travelled to like, a week ago. We all met downstairs except you and we couldn’t get you to wake up.” Diego explained, looking uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you having a nightmare?” It was Vanya speaking now, her head cocked to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Klaus lied, peeling the covers back and standing up to face his siblings. “I need to pee, excuse me.” He pushed past the group, heading towards the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus we came back here for a reason - we have things to do!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus ignored the yelling, slamming the door behind him so hard it rocked on its hinges.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just using the bathroom, Five.” Diego said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Every moment we’re not planning our strategy is another minute down the drain!” Five snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus could practically feel the frustration cascading off of him like a river from behind the door. He decided to block the rest of the conversation out; and instead pulled his focus towards the mirror in front of him. He looked weird - unlike himself. He heaved a deep sigh and shakily cupped some water to wash his face. He looked back up into the mirror and screamed. His face was covered in dirt and grime and </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No, that made no sense. He just got out of bed, didn’t he? He could hear his brothers and sisters talking right outside. Wait, could he? There was no noise now. Was he... still in Vietnam? The blood only made sense if he was in Vietnam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus?” He gasped and whipped around towards the noise, but it was only Ben. Ben hadn’t been in Vietnam - maybe he was just visiting? “Are you okay?” Klaus reached out to touch his brother but his hand went right through. How... he must be hallucinating. “Klaus…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus ripped open the bathroom door, and saw his siblings were still there, waiting for him. He stared at them, and they stared right back. So many eyes, all on him, and he couldn’t read their faces. What did they all want? Klaus shook his head and stormed out. His siblings yelled after him - they sounded so angry. Klaus ran faster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus ran out of the Academy, past the brass gates, past the bus stop where he had destroyed the case; he kept running until he didn’t know where he was or why he had even started. He only stopped when his legs gave way under him and forced him to stop. He collapsed to the floor for the second time that week, before crawling into the familiar safety of a damp alleyway. He cushioned himself between two crumbling pallets of wood and sobbed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take Ben long to find him - he didn’t need to chase him, after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus,” Ben breathed, as he appeared in the alley with Five in tow. Five took a step towards Klaus only to freeze when he was met with a flinch. Klaus reached for his gun but his holster was gone, his weapon along with it, and he gasped. He was unarmed. They had come for him and he was unarmed. Where the hell was Dave? He raised his hands above his head. “I’m unarmed,” he gasped, his throat still scratchy and sore from the running. “I swear, you can search me.” He said, slowly getting to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus, what are you talking about?” Ben asked anxiously, glancing helplessly between his two brothers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m saying I’m unarmed; you don’t have to kill me!” Klaus cried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus, we’re not going to hurt you. Please, calm down.” Ben responded, his eyes glassy. “Five what’s going on?” He asked, despite knowing Five couldn’t hear him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus, I think you’re having a PTSD attack. You’re not in Vietnam anymore. We’re across town from the Academy, the year is 2019, and you’re safe. We just want to get you home.” Five glanced to where he imagined Ben was standing and gestured vaguely. “Look, Ben’s here. Can you see him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus looked up from where he had been staring at the wet pavement and met Ben’s eyes, seeming to relax a little. “Ben,” he said softly. Ben just nodded encouragingly, afraid to say anything else now he had somewhat settled down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right. It’s just you, me and Ben here. But we do need to get you out of this alley and head home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not safe here?” Klaus asked, and Ben hated how scared he sounded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Klaus it’s completely safe. But it’s not very nice; you’re surrounded by trash, see? And you’re sitting in a puddle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus looked around; seemingly taking in his surroundings for the first time. “My legs hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ran a long way Klaus. Are you ready to go home?” Klaus nodded and Five made his way over slowly. Once he had a grip on Klaus, he gestured for Ben to do the same and the three of them were transported back to the sitting room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m telling you… all this fuss is for nothing.” Luther snarled, standing in the centre of the room with his arms folded over his chest. Vanya snapped her head towards him but said nothing, not wanting to draw attention to herself. In the end, Diego spoke for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? Klaus ran away, man.” Diego responded, not hiding his indignation towards Luther in the slightest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He does this, Diego. He probably just went to go drown his sorrows like always.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allison scoffed, “Are you serious right now? He’s sober, Luther. He wouldn’t have been able to manifest Ben if he wasn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luther huffed quietly, seeming to relent. He always took Allison more seriously than the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a flash a blue sparked in the academy and three people fell out - including Klaus. Everyone sighed collectively. The siblings all rushed over but Five halted them before they could reach him, effectively blocking Klaus from their sight. “You all need to take a step back.” He said, sharply enough that they all did as they were told. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on? Klaus are you okay?” Klaus didn’t acknowledge whoever had asked the question, instead he just mumbled to thin air and nodded as if he had been asked a different question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus will answer all of our questions when he’s feeling better. But for now, you all need to back off.” Five ordered, and when no one moved: “now!” The siblings all retreated, eyeing Klaus curiously as he began traipsing his way to his bedroom upstairs. Five watched over him to make sure he got there uninterrupted. Had Klaus been more coherent, Ben knew he would have been grateful.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>